


【铃木悟X吉克尼夫】安兹乌尔恭：变人！（虐版大纲）

by ZYLY



Category: Overlord - Fandom, 不死者之王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYLY/pseuds/ZYLY
Summary: 属于正文的分支部分，若有谁想拿去续写或者改一改什么的，请随意（给大佬递笔！）





	【铃木悟X吉克尼夫】安兹乌尔恭：变人！（虐版大纲）

铃木悟刚从纳萨力克归来，在公馆中做准备，还未变回铃木悟。感应到魔力波动，远远发现受伤的吉克尼夫，震怒，冲出将其救下，为吉克尼夫治疗，帝国、教国、龙王国三方惊恐，不敢轻举妄动。

安兹抱着吉克尼夫，强制冷静消去愤怒，冷静分析后轻易揪出暗中趁着天色已经开始变暗而准备逃走的教国探子，直接调出记忆确认了罪行，宣布魔导国以伤害属国国王之名向教国当面宣战，并一起清算当初夏提雅被伤的帐。

龙王国见状，直接伏跪，宣城龙王国自愿成为魔导国属国，并协助攻打教国，安兹接受了成为属国的要求，但表示这场开战将仅由魔导国进行。

时间已晚，吉克尼夫礼貌性地表示要安排招待魔导王安兹的来访并答谢其相救，安兹以他的身体需要休息为由强行将其带去了卧室，吉克尼夫只能不安地躺下。

已经向吉克尼夫告辞，准备回国做准备的安兹在刚打开吉克尼夫卧室的门准备出去的时候，变身时间用完，在吉克尼夫的面前变回了铃木悟。

吉克尼夫顿时呆住，在难以置信后，心中闪过了无数种可怕的猜测。

【帝国作为第一个也是唯一一个主动向他臣服的人类国家，必然会变成各个国家的众矢之的，被其他国家派来的人暗杀或是陷害也是迟早的事。

而安兹一开始的目的就是这个，他只要在这种时候只要随便一出面就可以合理地向他国开战，还能给帝国做个顺水人情。

而为了把握这一恰当时机，潜伏在帝国了解其他国家的动向便是最佳选择，所以他一开始就是为了取得信任而捏造了这样一个不知哪里来的人类身份，那个石窟中的传送阵以及那所有的事物恐怕也都是他安排的伎俩。

在发现自己竟然爱上安兹时，他一定很自豪吧？一边骄傲于自己的魅力，一边逢场作戏，嘲笑自己的沉沦。

如今自己已经没有价值了，所以他暴露身份来看自己的反应，这般恶趣味的不死者。】

铃木悟上前想要解释，被断然拒绝，一时心急的铃木悟抱住了不断挣扎并向后逃避的吉克尼夫，试图让他冷静下来。

唇齿相交之中，吉克尼夫脑中变成一片空白，慌乱的铃木悟强行扣住吉克尼夫的后脑勺深深吻着他，小心地将他禁锢在怀里。

无声的交流中，铃木悟感觉到怀中挣扎的力道渐渐减弱，以为吉克尼夫稍稍冷静下来了，便松开禁制，试探着将他的衣物解开，亲昵地爱抚着吉克尼夫的敏感处。吉克尼夫本能地对他的动作产生反应，顺从地接受他的触碰。

然而吉克尼夫却是误以为安兹想要将他养成自己的禁脔，内心痛苦地挣扎后，想起安兹的力量，遂失去了逃跑的念头。

铃木悟感受到吉克尼夫的身体渐渐泛起情欲，便熟练地为吉克尼夫已经出现反应的后穴做着简单的扩张，接着将人推倒在床上，吉克尼夫顺从地张开双腿接纳铃木悟的进入，随着铃木悟的动作，细碎的呻吟与紊乱的呼吸从相交的唇间漏出，纤细的手指控制不住地攒住细软的床单，每一次深入，吉克尼夫都禁不住全身一颤。

此时，身体的舒爽感让吉克尼夫感到自己的无力与绝望，他放弃了最后的反抗意愿，遵从本能迎合着铃木悟的动作。

吉克尼夫的主动被铃木悟发觉，他轻柔地爱抚着吉克尼夫，二人身体渐渐升温，直至吉克尼夫到达了高潮，铃木悟这才将频率减缓。

随意地抹去吉克尼夫射在自己身上的白浊，缓而深的动作让刚经历一次高潮的吉克尼夫的身体难以控制地颤抖，并主动迎合着铃木悟马上就开始加快的律动。

被开发得异常敏感的身体让吉克尼夫忍不住发出娇吟，后穴抽动、收缩着，渴求铃木悟的深入，再深入，两人的呼吸渐渐急促起来，吉克尼夫又一次迎来了高潮，他扯着身下的床单，身体不由自主地抬高，颤抖，被一次次的进入弄得全身如同过电一样酥麻兴奋，情动的呻吟伴随着交合处的水声在房内回响。

铃木悟轻喘一声，在吉克尼夫的体内释放了。

\------------

整理了一下呼吸，铃木悟认为吉克尼夫应该能稍稍听进自己的话了。

他正准备开口解释，谁知吉克尼夫先行开了口：“魔导王陛下。”

铃木悟僵住，这个称呼第一次让他感到如坠冰窟，而身下的吉克尼夫微侧着头，将手腕轻轻搭在双眼处阻挡着二人视线的交汇，以冷静而疏远的语气继续道。

“方才对您的言语多有冒犯与过激之处，甚至对您这数月施以的恩宠报以怨恨，我...臣下不胜惶恐，请陛下降下责罚。

可今日天色已晚，而贵国与教国大战在即，陛下当是无暇顾及这等无知无礼之人，且因方才遇袭，臣下身体抱恙，恐不能得体招待陛下，斗胆恳请陛下择他日问罪。”

铃木悟的大脑一片空白，半晌，他才想起自己想要和吉克尼夫解释，于是艰难地张嘴：“吉克尼夫...”

“臣在。”

被这冰冷恭敬的话语刺痛，铃木悟抿了抿嘴唇，“吉克尼夫，你还在生气吗...抱歉，我... ...”

“臣惭愧，陛下并无过错，无需向任何人抱以歉意。”吉克尼夫的声音听不出情感。

“不要称自己为臣，你是我的爱人，是我唯一的伴侣...”不对，现在该说的不是这个...

“...臣不敢当，之前有幸得魔导王陛下宠幸，实为冒犯，若陛下仍需床伴，还请...另寻佳人...”

“...在你的面前，我不是陛下！”铃木悟的声音带着颤抖，“你可以骂我，可以打我，这都是我的错，但我不许你这样...”不行...不能这样大吼...现在不能对吉克尼夫发火...不行...

“至高无上的魔导王陛下，您不必再屈尊逢迎，臣等，罪当严罚。”

铃木悟只觉全身冰冷。

吉克尼夫再不作声，沉默在房间内蔓延开来。

强制冷静闪过，铃木悟静默良久。

铃木悟微微俯身，在吉克尼夫的嘴角轻轻印下一吻，感受到身下人的颤抖，他在内心自嘲地笑了笑。

“接下来我说的一切都只是我的自言自语，不用勉强自己回复...”铃木悟轻声呢喃，不给他回应的时间，“我知道，你在怪我，甚至怨恨...我早该想到的...在和你确定关系的那晚，我就该想到的...让你不安了，对不起...”

吉克尼夫没有回话，安静地像是睡着了，但铃木悟知道，他在听着。

“可我是真的爱着你... ...”铃木悟顿了顿，“我...想告诉你我的一切，你想知道的任何事情我都会告诉你，只要你愿意听...

我不能断定你听过后就会原谅我...但是，能给我一次机会吗？你不用现在就回答，我...”

“有什么意义呢...”吉克尼夫清冷的声音弱弱地响起，“为什么要做这样的事，如今的我已经没有利用价值了，那么我的感情又有什么关系。而且...若是您喜欢，我的身体也已经是属于您的了！”

他的声音中带着崩溃：“看呐，现在的我...已经被调教得连命令都不需要，像刚刚那样稍微挑逗一下就能像发情的猫一样和你上床...该死的我连拒绝都做不到...只能甘之如饴地接受你...

我明明厌恶你，可我在床上却控制不住自己的身体去享受你的摆弄！哪怕是现在，你留在我体内的精液都能刺激得我想要再做一次... ...我恨你，铃木悟...我的尊严、我的身份、我的骄傲，在你身下我全都可以亲手丢掉...”

“现在的我...已经无可救药了啊！”终于，他的声音带上了哭腔，手臂下藏着的眼角隐约闪着泪光，“这样的我...还有任何吸引您的价值吗？

... ...安兹乌尔恭陛下...若这就是您想要看到的我的话... ...恭喜您，您做到了...我已经被调教成这般不堪的模样了...

既然你的目的已经达成，那么算我求求你，放过...不...请抛弃我吧... ...”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，感觉冰冰冷冷的鲜血帝也好棒~~~  
> 但是这样别扭的剧情太过难写了...一不小心就会哄不回来了啊！  
> 话说我坐在教室里整理这种东西真的大丈夫吗（捂脸）感觉脸上一定不自觉地露出了蜜汁微笑...绝对！但愿老师没被吓到...（无奈扶额）


End file.
